When will it End?
by sheltie
Summary: Connie's at her wits end with her two friends, Charlie and Julie. What's a girl to do? Not a good summary, but the story is better.


**When will it End**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Mighty Ducks at all_

* * *

Connie Moreau was fed up. She had been in the middle of this whole thing since the beginning and she was getting sick and tired of it. It started during the Goodwill games. She had befriend Julie Gaffney, the new goalie of the Ducks. They got to know one another and bonded instantly since they were both girls, the only two girls on the team, tomboys, and loved playing hockey. The only thing that started to annoy her about her new friend and teammate was the fact that she couldn't stop talking about Charlie.

It was Charlie this and Charlie that. My goodness, the girl had a thing for him. Now Connie could kind of understand since she knew Charlie was kind of cute in a way. But this guy was her best friend and in her view a brother to her so those kind of thoughts were perverted in her mind.

But that wasn't the worse of it. It seemed her longtime friend Charlie was just as infatuated with Julie as Julie was with Charlie. He'd keep asking about her no matter what. He wasn't even subtle about like Julie was.

What really irritated poor Connie was the two were chickens when it came to the question: 'why don't you ask them out?' She got a plethora of responses on this one ranging from 'we don't know each other that well' to 'it's not a good time since we'd probably break up after the tournament is over'. No matter the reason was it drove Connie crazy. She wanted to drink so badly, but since she was underage she couldn't, but these two were driving her to wanting to drink.

Things kind of settled down when they all were in Eden Hall. It seems that whatever feelings the two had for one another had died down, which was a relief to Connie. Soon Charlie started to date Linda while Julie dated Scooter and everybody was happy and Connie was calm in mind.

But Connie was wrong. It turned out that Scooter wasn't as honorable as he looked and cheated on Julie. Julie moped about and soon her feelings for Charlie began to rekindle. The only problem was Charlie was still with Linda.

Connie groaned. Will this never end?

/Scene Break/

"Cons, what do you think Charlie would like better this or this?" Julie asked as she held up two shirts.

Connie groaned.

"Jules, you do remember that Charlie is dating Linda, right?" the brunette asked.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't still look good for him" Julie said.

Connie placed his head in her hands. Nothing penetrated this girl's head at all when it came to Charlie really. Julie knew that Charlie was off limits, but still keeps going after him. Though nothing overt to raise any suspicions among the team, Charlie or even Linda, But Connie knew.

"Jules, you've got to stop. Charlie is not open for you. He and Linda are dating" Connie said.

Julie frowned. She knew Connie was right. She knew how she was behaving wasn't right. She wasn't the kind of girl to go after a guy who already has a girlfriend. She wasn't like that at all. But when it came to Charlie these things flew out of her head.

"I know what you're saying Cons, but I just can't help myself" Julie said sadly.

Connie comforted her friend.

/Scene Break/

Charlie sighed as he glided across the ice. He was skating mindlessly. He needed to get away from his problems and this was the best way. Skating. Thankfully it was winter and he was able to skate on the small pond that he had skated on when he was little. It was actually where he learned how to skate with his friends.

"So this is where you are."

Charlie looked up and found Connie standing on the edge of the ice.

"Cons, what are you doing here?" he asked as he skated over to his oldest friend.

"I went to your house to talk to you, but you weren't there. So I looked everywhere. This was the last place I had on my list" Connie said.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asked.

"I was wondering what was going on with you. You seemed a bit listless these days" Connie said with concern.

This was true since Connie had noticed her best male friend had been acting out of it and not paying a lot of attention to everything around him really. This had been going on for the past couple days and it worried Connie some since Charlie wasn't like this at all.

"I can't get anything by you, can I?" Charlie asked smiling slightly.

"No way Charlie Conway. We've known one another way too long for me not to notice" Connie said with a smile, "now what is the problem?"

"Walk with me" Charlie said.

Connie stepped onto the ice carefully then she walked side-by-side with Charlie, who was skating slowly.

"Linda is moving away" Charlie said.

"Oh" Connie said.

"Yeah, she just told me a while ago. She called me over to her house to tell me. I was shocked by this and that's why I've been in this mood" Charlie said in a bit of depressing tone.

"How do you feel?" Connie asked as she grasped Charlie's hand in a comforting manner.

"Numb. I mean, I can't believe it. She's moving and there's nothing I can do to stop it" Charlie said frowning.

"How'd this come about?" Connie asked.

Charlie explained to Connie that Linda's father had gotten a job promotion, but the promotion meant the family had to move. This was too a good opportunity to pass up. It would mean more money for the family and a better position for her father to be in.

"When will the move be?" Connie asked.

"A month or two" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie" Connie said as she moved from holding Charlie's hand and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

/Scene Break/

Connie stayed with Charlie til she needed to get back to her dorm. There she found Julie laying on her bed reading and doing homework. Now Connie was having a bit of an internal battle with herself. She could tell Julie about Charlie's soon availability or she could not. Now she wasn't breaking any trust if she told since Julie and the rest of the team would find out soon. Charlie rarely kept secrets from the team. Or she could not tell Julie and see what happens. It might save her a few headaches.

"Hey Cons, where have you been?" Julie asked not even looking up.

"Hanging with Charlie" Connie said.

This got Julie's head to snap up.

"And you didn't invite me?" she pouted.

"Sorry Jules, I wasn't even planning on it when I went out and I ended up spending the day with him" Connie said.

This was the truth. Today she just went out with no plans whatsoever and she ended being with Charlie. This was also normal for her so it shouldn't really surprise Julie that much.

"Okay, I forgive you" Julie said.

Connie shook her head and took off her coat and hung it up. She then plopped on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"So what did you and Charlie do?" Julie asked.

"We just hung out Jules, nothing big" Connie said.

"That's it, just hung out?" Julie asked.

Connie bit her lip. Julie saw this and knew something was up. Whenever Connie bit her lip it meant that she knew something.

"Okay, spill" the goalie said sternly.

"Fine, Charlie just told me that Linda is moving" Connie said.

"Really?" Julie asked trying not to get her hopes up.

Connie nodded.

"Yeah, he was really broken up about it" the brunette said.

Julie felt her enthusiasm deflate at this. It was wrong to feel great about your friend's pain even if it would be your gain. She needed to push her feelings aside and be there for her friend.

"Did he say when she'd be leaving?" the goalie asked.

"He said in a month or two. He wasn't totally sure" Connie said.

"Poor Charlie, we should do something for him. Maybe, throw a going away party for Linda. She's an honorary Duck after all" Julie suggested.

"That's a good idea" Connie said nodding.

So the two girls began planning.

/Scene Break/

News spread throughout the Ducks about Linda leaving and they felt bad for their captain. Charlie appreciated their comfort and kind words, but he was hurting since Linda was still leaving and he could do nothing.

It was decided that the Ducks would hold a party for Linda, a farewell party for her. It was a something they could do for the girlfriend of the Duck captain. Connie and Julie seemed to head the entire operation. They decided to have it at Mickey's since that was place they knew they could book. Casey would help on that end with food and stuff though the girls made all the Ducks chip in for food and whatnot. Parties cost money as you know.

It seemed that the two months went fast for Charlie and now it was just days before Linda was going to leave. Julie and Connie had been planning up a storm and things were all set.

The party was fun and Linda was so happy at the support she was getting. She liked the rest of the Ducks and thought of them as her friends too. There was laughter and talking and just a great time had by all. Linda though had a plan in mind. Something she had been thinking about for a long time and decided to initiate it. She knew it would be for the best. She sought out Julie and took her to a quieter corner of the diner.

"What can I do for you Linda?" Julie asked.

"You can date Charlie" Linda said.

Julie's eyes bugged out. She wasn't sure she heard right and had to check her drink to make sure it wasn't spiked. She knew it wasn't, but just to make sure.

"A-a-are you serious?" the Duck goalie asked.

"I am. Know you have a crush on Charlie and I know he'll be in good hands if I leave him to you" Linda said.

Julie was still shocked.

"Please do this for me Julie. Think of it as a gift to me or something like that" Linda said.

"But-but, this is, this" Julie sputtered.

"I know, it's unusual and something probably no one has ever asked, but I am being serious here. Charlie is heart broken right now, but when he gets to a time where he's ready to move on I want you to be that girl he moves to. You're the only I can trust with him" Linda said as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Linda" Julie said.

"Just promise me, please" Linda said wiping her tears away.

"I promise" Julie said.

"Thanks Julie. I better go and get cleaned up" Linda said then headed to the bathroom.

For the rest of the party Julie was mulling over what she had just promised and wondered if Linda meant it or was she caught up with all the emotions she was feeling. She didn't want to ask, but she wanted to know.

/Scene Break/

Linda had finally moved away. Charlie was like Linda had said, heart broken. He got over it by doing what he always did. Played hockey. It helped get over his grief. The rest of the Ducks helped Charlie as much as they could. Julie and Connie did their best though Julie was a bit more hesitant now with this promise she had to Linda hanging over her. Now you'd think that Julie would be so happy to have this chance, this blessing from Linda, but it made her feel somewhat guilty and she didn't know what to do.

Connie noticed this behavior and tried to question Julie on it many times, but was shot down each time. This made Connie more determined to find her answers. She badgered Julie til she cracked.

"FINE!" Julie shouted.

Connie looked pleased at herself.

"So, spill" she said.

"At Linda's going away party she talked to me" Julie said.

"So, we all talked to her" Connie said.

"Yeah, but, um, mine was different" Julie said.

"Different, what do you mean?" Connie asked.

"She knew about my crush on Charlie and she made me promise" Julie said.

"Promise, promise what?" Connie asked a bit not totally surprised that Linda knew about Julie's crush on Charlie. Though Julie tried to keep her crush under wraps there were signs for the more observant person to spot.

"She made me promise to go out with Charlie when he was ready to move on" Julie said looking down.

"WHAT!?" Connie shouted.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I'm not sure really what to do" Julie said.

"That's insane Jules. I can't believe Linda made you promise to do that" Connie said.

"Yeah, so that's why I've been acting this way around Charlie. A part of me is thrilled, but the other part of me feel kind of guilty" Julie said.

Connie sighed. Though this little drama was getting interesting it was still getting on her nerves.

/Scene Break/

It took several weeks, but Charlie was doing better. He was smiling more and acting like the old Charlie again and the team knew Charlie had now turned a corner and everything was getting back to normal.

But with this normal started to give Connie headaches as Charlie was now looking at girls and the first girl his eyes lands on his Julie. Oh yes, here we are back again it seems. Connie so wished she could drink since she so needed one right now as the drama has begun again.

Julie was still conflicted on what to do with Charlie and Charlie was on the prowl with Julie in his sights.

/Scene Break/

One night Julie and Charlie were studying. Well, they were supposed to be studying. Charlie was doing some subtle flirting and Julie was trying hard not be affected by it. It was hard for her and everyone had their breaking point and Julie hit hers.

"I can't it" Julie said.

Charlie was stunned and decided to pull back and not lose a friend instead.

"Charlie, there's something I need to tell you" Julie said.

_She doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, great you just had to blow it Conway _Charlie thought.

"I talked to Linda at her going away party" Julie started.

Charlie frowned at this and wondered where this was going.

"Linda made me promise that after she left and you were back on your feet that she would want me to date you. She knew that I have a huge crush on you and knows that I would be good for you and all, but I suddenly felt so guilty about it since it just somehow didn't feel right to me even if Linda gave me her blessing to go after you" Julie said in one breath.

Charlie was shocked to say the least. Linda planned something like this. Julie has a crush on him.

"Um, h-h-how long have you had a crush on me?" he asked.

"Since the Goodwill games" Julie said softly.

_That's the same time I was crushing on her. Man, we both liked each other at the same time, but were too chicken to act on them_ Charlie thought.

"Charlie, say something, what are we going to do?" Julie asked desperately.

Charlie looked up to see Julie was a mess. This must've really been hard for her. He then slowly moved his hands and cupped her cheeks. They felt so warm and soft. Julie sighed as she felt Charlie's touch. He then brought his face to hers giving her enough time to pull away, but Julie moved in and they shared a kiss. It was short and sweet, but made so many promises for the future.

That night Julie and Charlie got together and wherever Linda was she would be happy.

As for Connie she was thrilled, so happy that Charlie and Julie were now together. The drama could end. But now a new problem began. Charlie and Julie's flirty teasing stage of their relationship. Connie cried as she wished for a drink.

_When will it end?_ she thought.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of another Duck story. I hope you all enjoyed the humor of it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
